overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Tabula Smaragdina
Tabula Smaragdina (タブラ・スマラグディナ) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the creator of Albedo, Nigredo and Rubedo. Appearance Tabula's appearance is that of a humanoid with a head resembling that of a distorted squid. He wears a shiny, form-fitting black leather outfit studded with silver jewelry and several belts wrapped around it. His black cape was also closed in front of it, as if to conceal its body. While so, the right side of his head was shown to be half-covered in a twisted, tattooed letters. He has two cloudy pupil-less, blue-white eyes as well as six twitching tentacles that are sprouted from his mouth dangled down to his thighs. His skin was like that of a corpse, with purple blotches amidst a ghastly white color. He was covered in some sort of sticky slime that gave off a bizarre sheen. Additionally, webs of skin grew between the long digits of its four-fingered hands. Personality Tabula Smaragdina has a strong personality, in various ways. During normal discussions, he would be coherent. However, as the talk became more in-depth, various parts of his personality that are hard to associate with would begin to surface. Tabula has two passions: "gap moe", which is the cute contradiction between the actions of someone and his or her usual character, and horror films, of which he has an extensive knowledge, from the classics to the latest, that surprised even his fellow guild members. Background According to Momonga, Tabula Smaragdina was quite versed in the knowledge of occult lore. Additionally, he has a lovable taste for watching horror movies. Based on his knowledge and taste, he would used it to help him on the creation of his own NPCs. His creations Albedo and Nigredo embodied respectively these two hobbies. On the other hand, Tabula had a hand in designing about 20% of the smaller mechanisms throughout the Great Tomb of Nazarick. His abnormally intricate designs consumed much of Nazarick's free data capacity, which caused the other members to complain about being unable to indulge themselves. Thus, he took responsibility for his actions and paid for many cash items to expand said data capacity. Chronology Overlord Prologue Arc (2nd Part) The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's silent shutdown at the end of the game, Momonga recalls all the good times the members of the Ainz Ooal Gown including Tabula Smaragdina. In his lamentation of his fellow guildmates' departure a few minutes before him, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of its NPCs were transported to the New World. When Ainz says that he feels bad for altering Albedo’s setting and tarnishing Tabula’s creation, Albedo only replies that Tabula would definitely give his blessing with the feelings of seeing his daughter off marriage. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc When Ainz and Albedo visits Nigredo in the Frozen Prison, he is impressed by Tabula’s work, as his guild member manually placed many Carrion Babies there. Ainz wonders how much money Tabula must have spent in the end, as he configured many monsters. Ainz reminisces about Tabula one more time when he enters the Treasury, saying he was a perfectionist. He reminds that Tabula was one of the people responsible for designing Ainz Ooal Gown’s mechanisms. He also remembers that he wasn’t a bad person and had a strong personality, in various ways. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After Ainz gave the Book of the Dead to Fluder Paradyne, he showed him some page of its lore and then mentions his guild member, Tabula Smaragdina. In particular, Ainz thought that if Tabula was present with them right now, he would be able to explain the meaning behind this book's lore to Fluder. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc When Ainz shared with Gondo Firebeard what he knew about runes, most of the things he mentioned were what he learned from his friend Tabula. However, Ainz had forgotten many things from what he learned from Tabula. Abilities and Powers In terms of pure destructive power, Tabula is a stronger magic caster than Momonga. Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Relationships Momonga Tabula would constantly feed Momonga useless trivia on mythology. Tabula thought that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, he wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Punitto Moe Tabula and Punitto Moe shared the same opinion that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, they wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Bellriver Tabula and Bellriver shared the same opinion that if someone other than Momonga became the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild would surely tear itself apart. Therefore, they wanted to join a different guild with Momonga. Albedo Tabula is the creator of Albedo and her sisters. Thus, he commands the most respect and loyalty from Albedo than all the other guild members, except for Momonga who altered her settings to be in love with him as a joke. He put great detail in her setting, however neglected to provide her own quarters. In addition, Tabula gave Albedo a limited amount of styles of clothing for her wardrobe, though he did provide her with numerous sets of lingerie to wear. Nigredo Tabula is Nigredo's creator thus he commands the most respect and loyalty from Nigredo than all the other guild members. Rubedo Tabula is Rubedo's creator thus he commands the most respect and loyalty from Rubedo than all the other guild members. Trivia * In the Web Novel, he is the creator of CZ2128 Delta. * His name is a reference to the Emerald Tablet. * He is responsible for the design of Treasury security systems. * Pandora's Actor transformed into him when he was first introduced. * His appearance is reminiscent of the Illithid, also known as the Mind Flayer, from Dungeons and Dragons and sources that draw on it for inspiration. As is the racial description, seeing as Illithids in most D&D inspired settings are described as creatures that feed on the brains of other creatures (most notably other races). Quotes * (Spoken his hypothesis after Punitto Moe's): "Perhaps the Great Tomb of Nazarick only appears to people who've traversed the poison swamp on foot? Or perhaps it's only visible under a certain altitude." * (To his Guild Members about their unnamed guild): "If that's the case, how about the Knights Templar? After all, Touch-san is kind of like Hugues de Payens. Well...though we are missing one person." * (Disagreeing with Punitto Moe): "Hang on! Don't you think it's a little early for that? I think we should stay in our current movement parties and go as deep as possible before changing up. If we break up now, we'll need to dispel our whole-party spells...In addition, we should be able to go through the dungeon in this state, with only a little more trouble with the mid bosses, right?" * (To Momonga): "Ah, Momonga-san, this looks like a simultaneous attack dungeon. And it looks to be the hardest kind, the sort that needs five parties to progress. Then again, we should probably be glad it's not one of those dungeons that needs 36-man parties (a legion) and allows two guilds to cooperate on invading them. Those are just crazy." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Brain Eaters Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Casters Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick